Dawn
by RunningBacon
Summary: This is the story of Don. A vampire. A pirate. An immortal soldier. A guardian devil. Don was born in England 1594 but these accounts will follow him from the Golden Age of Piracy to modern day Iraq. Just remember this though: the things that go bump in the night, they are all too real. And all too terrifying.
1. Ch 1 A New Night

Dawn Ch.1

The ripe smell of cigarette smoke was pungent in the air. Mixing with the smell of cooking meat and cheap beer. But those were mortal smells.

I smell desperation.

Despair. Hate. Depression. Everything mixed in with the decor. Black wood of the bar, graffitied with scratches of names, gang signs, and assorted expletives. The bar was nearly empty, and for good reason, the place would barely pass for a gas station bathroom. And the customers looked like that was where they belonged.

One young women had been watching me since I had walked in. She would be beautiful, if it weren't for the place we were and the hollow look in her eyes. She wore a jacket over a tank top, and shorts that her father obviously wouldn't approve of. But what set her off was the heavy scarf she wore around her neck, and the sunken look of her facial features.

I ordered another strong drink, as she began to walk over. The smell of a broken dreams wafted from her as she sat down next to me. The young women ordered what I had and looked over at me, "So are you waiting here for someone, or you just looking for a drink?"

Her words sounded sincere, but a certain emptiness filled the cracks of what she wasn't telling me.

She smelt like a dead end, and loss of hope.

I knew her kind, what they do and why. Her mouth may have said one thing, but her eyes said another.

"This isn't your first time now is it?" I leaned over and pulled the scarf down slightly. Two small wounds were present on her throat. Parallel and equal in size. "The last one wasn't as careful as he should have been now was he? Should have made him pay extra."

She drew back at the comment and began to study me in wonder, "Well what do you know about it? It isn't like you feel anyway."

Now those words... they had meaning.

"I have felt more than you can possibly imagine." I took a long swig of my drink to finish it then stood up to leave. "Well I know that you need to get out of this business while you still can," I pulled a small envelope out my jacket pocket and handed it to her, "because one day, you won't wake up. Or worse, you will... and you will have died anyway."

She gazed down at the envelope for a minute before opening it up. Her finger ran around the edge of the seal, finding a place to tear it open. She lifted the loose flap on the edge of the envelope.

Green and smiling faces. A face she had only seen on documentaries and history books. 10 smiling, Ben Franklins met her as the envelope was torn open.

The door to the bar flew open and she ran out onto the sidewalk. But the road was empty. The sidewalks were empty. No one was to be seen. The "blood donor" looked down at the money and then began to look around for the man from the bar. But there was no one to be seen. Underneath the light of the dim street lamp she looked down at the money once more, then wrapped herself in her coat, and disappeared into the night.

I looked down at her from the rooftop I was currently occupying. 'She seemed nice' I thought to myself, 'Now I can only hope that she makes the right decisions.' The metal tube spun into place on the rifle that laid across my lap. 'Now I have to make sure that I make the right decisions.'

"You're late again"

"I was getting a drink."

"Well cheap drinks and awful company always was your thing."

A young oriental woman sat on the opposite edge of the roof they were both on. Sable hair a fell down her back, feathering across her leather jacket. Her skin was fair enough to match the beauty of fallen snow, with shimmering eyes of gold and silver glistening in the moonlight.

A katana was strung behind her back, and a long rifle lay across her lap. She was following the same process as me. Loading cartridges, polishing the scope, adjusting the stock, and twisting the silencer onto the tip of her gun.

"Well that wasn't how I met you, now was Anzen?"

Anzen let out a sigh, "Can't argue with that. So are we going to sit here and catch up, or are we going to get to work?"

"I don't know, what have you been up to? Have you met any nice guys recently? Did you see the Yankees game last night? That was a good one."

"Shut up, Don."

The half moon shone down on the quiet rooftops. The only sounds were that of the city, some car alarms there, a cat meow there, and footsteps running along the tops of the buildings. A lone figure flew across the vacant roofs, jumping over alleys, street-ways, and across slanted ceilings. Until finally coming to a rest on a high building.

His rifle rested on the smooth stone of the carved railing. Two menacing gargoyles stood on either side of his position on the massive granite building. Across the way, a tall glass building rose to touch the sky. One window still remained light as the others were dark and still.

The crosshairs of his rifle traveled up the building until coming to a rest on the window on the building. Two men sat at a table, both were in suits and reeked of business. A desk sat in front of them littered with papers, one of which lay before the two business men. Five other men occupied the room with them. Black suits. Black ties. Black sunglasses, even though it was past midnight.

Don breathed deeply and scoped in on the man that was about to sign one of the many documents that lay on the desk in front of him.

A sigh escaped his lips, "How did it all come to this?" Three distinct shots fired out, closely followed by three distinct thuds.

The men at the desk leaned in and signed the papers that lay before him. One of the guards looked out the window towards the lone sniper, and saluted. The sniper gave a small solute in response.

And on thee separate buildings lay three men. All of which had a bullet, where their head should have been.

"Nice shots."

"Glad to see you noticed."

Anzen sat on the top of satellite tower, rifle in hand and eye to her scope. "Watch it you got four more approaching from your rear, and a black van is pulling up to the compound."

"I see it. You take the guys behind me and I will get the van."

"It will be my pleasure."

Muffled shots rang out on the empty city street. All the while the occupants of the city slept away in their beds, not knowing what forces both tried to protect and rule them, while things go bump in the night.

But how did it come to this? This is the tale of Don. A vampire. A pirate. An immortal soldier...

A guardian devil.


	2. Ch 2 Nightmares

_To the readers: If you are reading this, then that means you read my "pilot" chapter and liked it a little bit. _

_And for your reading information, this story is the based off of the World of Darkness RPG books. And if you like it, please review and tell me what you like about and how I can make it better. _

_So in short, thanks for reading and please review :)_

* * *

Dawn Ch.2

October 17th, 1626

"CANON FIRE!"

Wood splintered as the heavy metal balls colided with the hull of the ship, finding their mark almist perfectly.

I had not even left my bed when the second volley crashed into the ship. My quarters shook as every canon ball crashed into the ship.

Men were scrambling to get to their stations in the dead of night. I stumbled around my cabin to find my weapons, then the third volley hit. One hit and shattered the base of the mast, bringing it down, crashing onto the deck, sending more splinters into the air. The ship eould nit be able to take much more.

"BATTLE STATIONS LETS MO..." my first mate was cut short as another volley hit, taking him with it. The crew moved in chaos to get to their posts. In the confusion they tried to load the canons and hand out muskets.

I stood out on the deck and looked across the water. A dark ship sat in the water firing away at my ship. Not a single light was on it. The only way it was scene was because of the full moon up ahead. And to make it worse, a thick fog surrounded the entirety of the ship, lighting up with every successive volley.

Fifth volley.

Sixth volley.

Seventh volley.

We were barely able to get one or two half-volleys in before the eighth volley.

Then it stopped all together, and everything was quiet.

"DO WE HAVE EYES ON THE SHIP?"

"NO CAPTAIN... its gone..."

The choking silence enveloped everything. The sounds of the creaking ship, and the heavy breathing of the crew were the only sounds that broke the air.

A mist began to creap towards our ship. It moved almost in a perfect v-line towards us.

I watched as it swiftly made its way towards us. "LOAD THE GUNS!" I shout to the crew. "AND MAKE READY YOUR WEAPONS! THIS IS NOT OVER YET AND AS GOD IS MY WITNESS I WILL DIE BEFORE THEY TAKE MY SHIP AND CREW!"

The crew complied with the orders. Loading the remaining guns and waited for the call.

The mist continued to grow closer to the point where it almost met the ship.

"FIRE!"

Our ship lurched with the shots. The sound of crashing wood and panicked shouts came from within the fog.

My crew, almost in unison, shouted in triamph.

"LOAD!"

"FIRE!"

"LOAD!"

"FI..."

A musket shot wrang out. A searing pain shot through my shoulder as the lead ball passed and grazed me. I dropped to one kne in the deck and turned to meet the assailants.

Five were already on the deck, and more were climbing aboard. Their eyes glowed with an eerie red light. They walked hunched over with hanging limbs, grasping to weapons that ranged from pistol and cutlass, to twisted and warped metal. A primal yell escaped the lips of one the one who had fired the first shot.

More canon fire shot through our ship. This time on both sides. The grim boarding party ran at those who were on deck. Some swung blades and fired shots, while others lept at them head first and brought them to the ground... then burying their teeth into the helpless sailors. Tearing. Clawing. Almost like animals they attacked the crew, not even worrying about the canonballs that tore through wood and flesh. Screams of terror came from below deck as those monsters made their way below deck.

I fought as well as I could. Both my cutlass were out cutting down beast after beast and man after man (if they could be called that). But then...

A massive monster ran at me. Running right into my blades. Blood ran from its mouth, but it only looked into my eyes and grinned. The creature backhanded me with enough force to break down a stone wall. I felt my own bones crunch as he made contact. I felt my feet leave the deck abd flew back. Cold watered surounded me as I crashed down into the waves.

One word rang out from the chaos, "FIIIRE!"

The last thing I saw, was my ship, my crew, my life, be torn to pieces and begin to slip under the waves. No cries of help, or pleases for mercy pierced the silence after the shots. All was still. I let the water wash over me as I excepted my fate. My eyes closed and I began to drift away.

Visions of my life before swam before my eyes. The smell of fresh bread from the bakery acroos the street. The sound of people going about their daily business. Wooden wheels clattered across the cobblestone. Passing by conversation floated in through the window along with the sunlight. My mothers voice floated up the stairs to my room, calling me down to breakfast.

But then, the room darkened. The voices and pleasant sounda distorted into snarls and yells. The smell of sea salt and decay swapped with the once pleasant smells of morning. And my mothers voice changed into a soothing, piercing, and almost supernatural voice. It was still the voice of a woman when it spoke, but it didn't just reach my ears, but seemed to float in amd around my head.

"Well, well. What have we here. He smells like a survivor and a soldier. Something you don't even know yet. But all in do time. For now I give you a choice. You can either die at sea like the rest of your crew. Or you can live in unlife, as a monster, and a servant of the night. Where you can live to your potential. Make your choice."

More visions passed my eyes. This time, there was gun fire, explosions, screams, and a soldier. Never changing. Always watching. And never faltering.

One word escaped my lips, "Life."

"Very well then. Welcome to the first night of the rest of your unlife."

A sharp pain stuck in my neck. My eyes fluttered shut and I began to drift away. I could feel myself getting weaker until the point where I couldn't move and then everything went dark.

A light lay before me. A brilliant lite that lay at the end of what seemed to be a long tunnel.

I felt three drops trickle across my lips.

The light began to grow red and darken. To the point where it disappeared all together, and fade into the black.

Pain. Complete and utter pain. My skin that was bruised and torn stretched and warped back together. My bones cracked and popped back into their proper place. My eyes burned. My lungs expelled water and all the air within them. I squirmed and twitched as each wave of pain washed over me. Death would have been a pleasure and a loving embrace compared to this.

When it all subsided, my eyes fluttered shut. The last thing I saw, was The Captian.

"Welcome to the night."


	3. Ch 3 Loss and Gain

_As a sort of message before this chapter, recently a member of the forum I write on has been going through a hard time. And I would just like to say to him and whoever else is going through a rough spot in your life:_

_We are all given trials in our life (some more drastic than others) but tough times don't last, but the choices that you make to deal with it will be with you forever. We are given trials to grow and become stronger._

_"A man will not be remembered for what harshness that was given him, but he will be seen by what he does with himself after the trial has been given, and that is how he will be remembered."_

Dawn Ch.3 "Loss"

My eyes shot open.

I was met by hard wood at my back as I lie on the floor. A single lantern hung from the ceiling, lighting the room. The visions and pain had subsided. But they had been replaced by something else. Something more potent.

Hunger.

The feeling was almost unbearable, it was almost as if I had never eaten before in all my life. It drove everything. Every thought. Feeling. Movement. The interior of the small cabin fell away as I searched for something that would fill me.

I could smell everything. The smell of rotting flesh, the salty spray of the sea, scents of land carried on the wind, and, ever so faintly, the smell of fresh blood.

It came from the deck.

It fell on the wooden boards.

It seeped from the wounds of a living being.

Splinters flew as I kicked out the locked door in front of me. More of the beasts stood guard, the ones that had killed my crew. The two of them wouldn't get in my way again, or they would lose their heads.

So they did.

The cool salty breeze of the sea hit me as I walked out onto the deck. Not a single light shone on the deck, but none of them needed it... nor did I. The crew stopped altogether too see me walk onto the deck. Their eyes glew faint shades of red and yellow in the darkness. They seemed to part as I walked toward my goal.

A young man. Strapped to the main mast of the ship. Blood seeped from wounds on his head and abdomen. His head sagged under its own weight.

I would never forget the smell as I walked up to him. The tantalizing odor of the fresh blood that now soaked the boards of the deck. It overpowered my senses.

My instincts began to take over. Instincts I didn't know I had. I dropped to one knee, and in one fluid motion, grabbed the young man's neck and began to move in for the meal that lay before me... but then I saw his face.

One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut, the other was wide and was bulging at the site of me. The boy couldn't have been over seventeen. He barely had enough hair on his face to be recognizable as a man.

His name was Henry.

I knew this because he was one of my crew. I remember him because he was a stowaway and a runaway from home. Like me.

My hand dropped from his neck and I moved away from him. He settled slightly. I looked down at the cut that was in his side and the wound that tore across his head. He had lost a lot of blood. His pale complexion and limp limbs were results of it. His clothes were torn in multiple places. Long slashes from a wip criss-crossed his back. He was drenched in salt water and blood.

But what tore me apart most was the defeated and hopeless look in his eyes. The eyes that once looked onto the see with excitement and hopes of adventure. The eyes that had once shone bright and happy blue as music played and when the crew had cheered when Henry had done the jig on the lantern lit deck. They now were dim, and cold. The once sky blue eyes were now almost grey.

I tore the ropes that bound him to the mast, and I held him close. In one arm I cradled his head and with the other I tried to stop the bleeding.

The host of the grotesque crew began to inch forward in disbelief.

"GET BACK! ALL OF YOU," I snapped at them. Suprised even further by my actions, they backed away.

"You did not deserve this. Look at you, you are only a boy," I stroked his black, blood stained hair," you should be at home. Living with your family. You should have gone to school. Played games with your friends. Chased young girls. You should have had what I gave up. And for what? Piracy and now this. You deserved better. You..."

The young man began to raise his hand to silence the man that was crying over him. "It's... it's... it's okay Captain. I loved every second of it. I... I.."

"Ssssh. Sssh. You don't have to speak. Just rest. Please just rest."

It was not long before the boy's last breath left his lungs, and his limbs went limp, and he fell asleep.

I looked down at him. He was almost peaceful. Eyes closed.

I then looked at my blood soaked hands. Then back down at the boy. I lay his head soflty on the deck and I sat back on my knees.

No tears came. But the cries of pain left me anyway. I could hear the cries, almost as if it had come from someone else. It was almost as if I was watching the scene unfold before me. Everything I had had, was gone. Every man that was aboard that ship now lay at the bottom the sea. Every sailor that had left port life in seek of riches, every father that needed more money to support his poor family, every boy that had ran away from home to be a sailor... all were gone.

The hunger grew even more as the sadness and anger washed over me. The feeling of loss drove me. Lights of a port town shone in the distance. The ship was moving in it's direction. Whether to make port or to ransack the place, I didn't care.

My hands flew to the nearest ghoul that stood on the deck. I grabbed his grimy hair and pulled swiftly on his lower chin and pulled back on his hair. A sickening crack echoed around the silent crew. Only when I drew the dead creature's sword, did they realize what was to happen.

For most, their heads would leave their body before they even pulled out their own weapons. The rest on the deck barely took a step in my direction before meeting my blade, which seemed to have adopted a will of it's own.

Scattered bodies of what once had been the crew were scattered across the deck. Their faces were stuck in grimaces of pain and fear as they lay, even more lifeless then they were before, on the deck. Black blood ran over the hard wood of the deck then ran into the sea. I dropped the twisted cutlass from my grasp and walked to the railing of the deck. I would have no more of this damned ship.

"Very impressive," a voice came from the back of the ship near to the helm. "Resisting the urge to feed and then killing almost twenty ghouls is no small feat for a newborn like yourself." A women held the helm firmly in one hand as she leaned over the railing looking down at the scene. She wore clothes that resembled those once worn by a wealthy lord or lady, but they had been improvised to fit her "lifestyle". A large feathered hat sat upon her head and a longsword was held in her free hand.

I could only look up at her in disbelief. "What did you do to me?"

"I am helping you." She dropped over the railing and walked right up to me, not fearing me in the slightest. "You are something more than what was my crew. I will teach you what you need to know and ehat you are, and hopefully, you may grow to what I have seen you to be."

"What you have seen me to be? You have made me into something else. You have taken everything from me, and now you wish to teach me?"

She looked down at me. Her eyes glew a deep purple as she nodded her head.

I could not take anymore. Her words made no sense to me, nor did they hold any merit. So I stood up on the railing and prepared to jump.

More of the undead crew started to poke their heads out from bellow deck. When they saw me, they went to stop me from my escape.

"Let him go!"

Those were the last words I heard before I met the cold water below. The waves seem to carry me as I swam towards the shore. My arms didn't grow weary, and my legs felt no ache as I swam. Water ran over me and I went under, but no want for air met me. I would later find out that these were pains meant for the living.

A group, I no longer belonged too.


	4. Ch 4 Innocence

_Hi again readers! Just to answer some questions and to clarify some things. This story is based off of the old World of Darkness, because that is just my preference. And this story is serving as a back story of a character I am going to play in a WoD RP that I got really attached to. So if you have anymore questions, please ask and I will try and give a good answer._

_So kick back, grab a snack, and snuggle with a small cat or dog. But most importantly, enjoy the read._

Dawn Ch. 4 Innocence

Lanterns lit the silent streets of the port town. I looked down on the silent streets from the rooftop I hid on. Water still dripped off of my clothes and the cold and wet of the sea kept my clothes stuck to my body. The ocean had washed away the blood from my skin, but red and black still stained my shirt. And the night's events still stained my memory.

The hunger I had felt before was still present and it was beginning to grow stronger. I could smell beings all around me in this town. All of them asleep, all of them living, and all had blood flowing through their vanes. And they all had one more thing in common, they were innocent.

Just like Henry.

I couldn't bring myself to even attempt to harm them.

So I kept moving.

Every rooftop I moved too and every step I took the hunger grew more and it became harder and harder to resist.

A scream rang out. Female. Distressed. Affraid. And not alone.

I almot flew across the rooftops toward the scream. My feet would touch one building for not even a second and were moving again. The moonlit rooftops seemed to fall away and disappear as animalistic instincts began to take over again.

I heard the confrontation before I reached it, and I smelt the four men and one woman before I reached them. The scene I came upon was that of anger and hate.

Three men stood with simple wood clubs in hand. They were approaching a young woman who was half dragging half leading a young man who had taken a clubbing to the head and leg.

"Mira lo que me hiciste hacer. Ahora amd tu chica tendrá que morir." The three spanish soldiers began to approach the couple, brandishing their clubs.

The couple was innocent like the rest of the citizens of the town.

The soldiers were not.

I dropped from my perch down onto one of them. My legs rapped around his neck and pulled his head back with a sickening crack.

The other two soldiers spun in time to see me rise and their companion fall. I sweeped my legs and brought the other two the to ground. Leaping up, I landed on one the down soldiers driving one foot into his chest and the other down on his head.

The third began to stand, and my hand rapped around his neck and forced him to the ground again. The stone cracked at the impact of the fallen soldier.

I meet the eyes of the wounded man and the young woman. "¡Vamos! ¡Vete ahora!"

The young woman nodded and lead the injured man away from the scene and out back on the streets.

"What... what are you?" The soldier choked out in very heavily accented English.

"A monster."

My teeth sink into the flesh on his neck. The taste of his fresh blood was better than anything I had ever had. The taste was followed by a feeling of pure ecstacy as I watched the color drain from the mans face. His eyes bulged one last time, then he fell limp. Every last drop of blood had left his body. He now lay, a desolate corpse.

I went to the other fallen soldiers and drained their lifeless bodies as I had done before to their friend. The endless sense of hunger left me and I dropped to my knees in relief and horror of what I had done.

"You are something else." The voice came from up on another roof. The woman's black hair waved slightly in the ocean breeze, and her purple eyes shone in the darkness. It was The Captain. "You could have fed on the boy back on my ship or any other sorry soul in this entire village, but instead you save two people and kill three corrupt guards. Why?"

"The boy had been one of my crew, and I loved him as I did the rest of them," I almost spat the words out at her in my anger. She was responsible for their deaths amd my own, "And the others were innocents, they had done nothing to me or others," I look into the eyes of this woman as I spoke, "but why would you care?"

"Before I speak, I must say that it was not me that ordered the attack on your ship. I was in my cabin plotting a course to the Horn of Africa. My first mate was in charge when the attack was ordered, and I regret the deaths of your crew. But I definitely gained something out of it. You."

She dropped down and stepped forward to stand in front of me, "You are different from others of our kind. You are compassionate and you show mercy to mortals. You have kept your humanity unlike most other newborns. Most succumb to the beast within them and turn out no better than their predecessors. You though... you are different from what they are. I have seen what you are destined be, and I wish to help you."

"And what am I to be? And how do you know what I am destined for?"

She looked up at the moon and began to walk in circles around me."I see many things. Like the cruelty of our species. Vampires. We are power hungry, cruel, and only wish to profit themselves. I left vampire society because they would wish to exploit my ability to see that which is yet to be seen and use that to defeat their enemies. You... you are meant to be an example to the rest of our kind and the rest of the world. You will show them what we can be, not what we are now. We have been given the curse of eternal unlife, and we should use it to benefit this world. If you come with me, I will teach and train you the ways of our kind and the powers that come with being one of us, only if you promise not too change who you are." She reached out her hand.

I didn't understand most of what she had told me. Our kind? An example? Vampires? At the time I barely knew what I was. Her words were sincere and she honestly looked as if she wanted to help me... and what other choice did I have.

I took her hand.

"Come on. The night is growing late, and rule number one of vampirism: don't get caught in the sun."


	5. Ch 5 Lessons

Dawn Ch. 5 Lessons

March 23, 1637

"Watchmen what do you see?"

The wind howled through the man's black, grimy hair as he stood atop the top of the mast in the crow's nest. The light of the moon shone down on the black ship and the dark water in an eerie light. She lay in the water, blanketed in a dense fog. The black sails were in pristine condition, and the dark, polished wood of the deck reflected the light from the moon. The crew worked silently, they consisted of a mix of bulky, misshapen ghouls, young vampires with fresh light in their eyes, and humans who had excepted the supernatural and chose to become a part of it. They were making preparations for what was to come. I stood at my place at the helm as lord and captain of the ship.

"WHITE SAILS," he yelled down at me, "BRITISH FLAG!"

"Brilliant." I reached for my spyglass and swung myself up onto the railing of the ship. As my eye came up to the glass, the fog parted slightly and a large ship fell into my sight.

"A merchant ship?" A large black man stood behind me. His muscles rippled with every move he made. The man's eyes seemingly glowed yellow in the dark, almost feline in nature. A long dark mane of black hair covered his head and face. His chest was home to large tattoo of a bkack pouncing lion that stretched to his right shoulder.

"No," I answered," Not a regular merchant. It is a slaver's ship." I passed the spyglass to my first mate. "It is the one we tailed last week."

A growl escaped the man as he looked through the apparatus. "It sits on top of the water."

"Correct. It has dropped of her cargo and is returning to London with her profit."

"WAS returning to London."

"Correct again." He hands the parascope back to me and I step off the railing. "Give the orders. Keep the ship intact until I say the word. And Uhuru, let's give the bordering party... artistic freedom."

A low, deep growl escaped from Uhuru's mouth. It carried over the ship as if carried by the wind. Twelve heads turned and nodded at my first mate. One vampire lead eleven of the ghouls over to the edge of deck, and dived off, disappearing under the water.

It was ten years, five months, and 26 days since Evalyn Vryheid, "The Captain", turned me into what I am. A Vampire. And took me in. Since then she has trained me and has helped me hone my natural abilities and has given me knowledge that I need to live in my unlife.

She began with teaching me about what we are and our history, and why we are weak. The rest of our kind crave power and control, and seek to enslave others. This seems to be a recurring theme in both human and vampire society. She resents the rest of our kind because of their shallow goals and selfish desires. She says that this world was made for the living, we have the curse of watching them stumble and fall, and we are supposed to pick them up and keep them on the right track. That is what she teaches all of her "children".

We then worked on my abilities. She has tought me of The Beast that lives in all vampires, and has tought me how to harness and use The Beast to give me powers to match it's name. Claws and heightened senses were at my disposal.

She then taught me "how to be durable", I believe those were her words. These skills let us take wounds that would kill normal men. But now blades and musket balls hit me, but cause little to no damage. She has also taught me how to resist damage from the sun to an extent. "It makes you appear more human," she told me. Apparently burning in front of people is a bit of a set off.

Next she instructed me on how to hone and use my senses and physical attributes. Strength, dexterity, endurance, smell, sight, hearing. All of them reached an almost superhuman level.

She then taught me about the Lupines. All the different species and what power they hold. They are enemies to our kind and for good reason. Vampires have done so many wrongs. I don't blame them. She also said that they need to be respected and even made into allies if the occasion arises.

That is how I met Uhuru. In Swahili his name means "Freedom", and boy does he live up to his name. We met achieving the same goal. Eight years ago, we were both in the act of sacking a slave trade auction and freeing slaves on the west African coast. He is a lion in body and soul. He is near 7 ft. tall and is probably 98 percent muscle. When he changes, his mane is black as night and his fur is grey like gathering storm clouds. He was my greatest friend.

After my training was complete, she gifted me one of her ships and all the fixings inside it, but in return she asked for 20 percent of my profit whether it comes from merchant work, privateering, or piracy. I agreed to her terms, and we parted ways for the time being as friends, student and teacher, a monster and creator, family.

One last thud hit the deck of the slaver ship as our dark vessel pulled up alongside it. The boarding crew stood to greet us we as arrived.

"Well done crew," I congratulate as I step lightly onto the other ship. "I assume you have saved the captain for me?"

A large, grey skinned ghoul smiled back at me. His teeth were sharp and crooked in his toothy grin. "Of course captain. Him and a couple others that you would like to see."

15 men sat on their knees. Hands tied behind their backs. One man was largely overweight and wore a dirty British uniform. Another wore a similar uniform, this man was more fit than the other and had apparently put up some resistance before getting clubbed in the head and tied up. Three more men sat behind them, two sat in front of the third. The third's head was bowed and eyes were closed. The other ten were the crew, who wore less decorated uniforms than their superiors. But they matched the fifty or so bodies on the deck almost perfectly.

The sound of ringing steel broke the silence as I drew both my cutlass.

The cold point of the blade poked the fat roll of the first man. "The Captain I assume?" The fat man only gulped and stared in horror up at me. "That's right." The blade twisted slightly, breaking the skin at his neck. "But you are only here for show." The bladed dropped from the man and he let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

My head flicked towards the group of three and motioned for Uhuru to move towards them. The only sound to be heard was the thumping of our footsteps as we walked towards them. Uhuru pushed the two aside and them walked behind the third and picked him up from behind.

"Nooo, you are in charge here."

His head lifted and his glowing red eyes met my own. His pale complexion nearly shone in the light of the moon. He was a vampire. The clothes he wore were that of a nobleman's lap dog. Seemingly important, but expendable.

"Now," the tips of my blades rested on either of his shoulders, "Where are the slaves? When are the auctions? And... how much was that suit?"

Laughs and chortles escaped from the lips of the crew that surrounded the scene.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" He spat out at me. "The families will be very upset when they find out ab..."

Slice

Thud

"But they won't find out, will they?"

Black blood fell from the body as the head began to role over the deck's wooden boards.

"Someone else is bound to know. And whoever talks first... well let's just say it won't hurt your chances."

"The Village!" The large captain fell forward as he shouted out the words.

"Well that really narrows it down now does it?"

"No no, it is a way station for slaves before they are shipped to other settlements. The name of it is The Village. It is 8 leagues North and 11 leagues east. Now I get to live right?!" The words flew from his mouth faster than the man could probably ever move any other part of his pudgy body.

I sheathed my swords as I walked over to him. "There are a few things in this world that I really hate. Two of which are slave traders and cowards," my hands grabbed the collar of his uniform and lifted his pudgy frame of the deck. "You just so happen to be both."

His eyes filled with horror. "But you... you said..."

"I said it couldn't hurt your chances. Your chances weren't good to start with."

He struggled for a few seconds before my fangs reached his neck. Then he went limp and was dropped to the deck.

"Captain!" A team of crew members came up on deck holding large chests, spilling over with gold coins and assorted payment.

"Good find men," I say after I wipe my lips. I motion to Uhuru and we begin to walk back to the ship.

"Captain?"

I look over my shoulder once again at the crew.

"What about the ship? And the rest of the crew?"

I gaze over at the group of slavers sitting on the deck.

"... Do what you have to do gentlemen." I turned once again towards our ship and began walking again." I want this shipped torched when you are done, but be back on our own in fifteen."

Screams filled the night air as the crew turned at the captives.


	6. Ch 6 By Day

_Hi readers! I just would like to thank you for taking the time for reading this, AND if you like this story then I would recommend reading Chapter 1 of my other story Bacon Bits. It ties into thus story and will be updated and featured as a later chapter. _

_So, like always, pull up a bean bag chair, have a frothy beverage, and enjoy the story._

Dawn Ch. 6 By Day

Sunset. The sun sent his final gaze over the world before he began to disappear under the horizon. His eye looked down over all of that under his watch. Brilliant shades of red and orange streaked across the clouds that floated lazily in the vast blue ocean of air, while the water shone and glimmered, mirroring the sky above. The last bath of light laid over the sea, the land, the trees, and a dark ship that sat in the shallow blue water of the Caribbean sea.

There it sat, seemingly waiting for the sun to step down and hand the rule of the sky over to the moon. Large, black canvases were strung over and around the main deck, shielding the occupants of the makeshift tent from the tyranny of the day. The only parts of the ship that remained uncovered were the masts and sails, and a balcony that made its home on the back of the ship, behind the Captain's quarters and the other small rooms that inhabited the cabin. It sat there, soaking in the fading rays of the sun with its black stained wood.

There stood a lone figure. The sun gleamed off of his black skin and bald head. His hood sat on his shoulders that sagged lazily as his arms rested on the railing of the balcony. He sat and looked at the brilliant display of colors that the sun provided. A daily ritual of the sun falling away to rest and giving the stars and moon the duty of watching Earth through the night. His eyes looked on towards the land that lay before him. Green everywhere after the white sand of the beaches gave way to the jungle beyond. A cove lay before him. Lights were beginning to flicker to life in the distance where a small settlement lay as night began to fall.

There was the target. His body was ready and waiting for the night to fall, but his mind wondered out to some place else.

Home.

His brow furrowed at the thoughts of what was to be done tonight. This would be it. This was the last time.

"I know that face," my voice came from beside him. A few years ago he would have been surprised at my all-of-a-sudden being there, but now he had grown accustomed to the sudden appearances. "You are thinking again."

A sigh left Uhuru's lips, "You know how long it has been don't you?"

"Yes. We are rounding the seventh month mark aren't we?"

"That is right. And you know why I must leave."

"Ya," a moment passed as we both watched the last glimpse of sun disappear.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? Watching the sunset and all?"

I turn my gaze from the horizon to look at my old friend. "Sure the sun hurts, but I can take it. Because there are some things that I do not wish to give up. The sunset is one. Oooh but how I wish to see the sunrise once again." The colors of the sky slowly began to fade as we stood looking out over the see and talking.

"And I do realize that you have to leave. And I hope you realize that I am coming with you."

Uhuru looked back at me in surprise, "Back to Africa?"

"Yaaa. This is something I wouldn't let you miss and this is something that I would like to see. I can even get us a free ride over."

"Thank you. But you do realize what you are risking?"

"Angry in laws? I have dealt with worse. Besides, it isn't everyday that I get to witness the birth of a new niece or nephew."

"Wait, what?" I turn and walk back towards the cabin with a massive grin covering my face as Uhuru turns to look at me. "We never agreed to that!"

"I did!" I yell back at him.

"If my mother hears that a vampire has claimed to be my childs uncle then she will lose her head! And you yours!"

"That's a risk I am willing to take. Besiiides, your father likes me so I have nothing to be afraid of."

"You remember the last time don't you?!"

"It's hard to forget scars my friend." I say a the large African runs up and into the cabin where I stand as he tries to hide the genuine concern on his face. "Now come on, we have work to do."

The black canvases are brought down from their hanging positions as the rest of the crew makes preparations. Canons are rolled into place and are loaded. Musket balls fall their spots and black powder is stuffed into into the barrels of the muskets as they are prepared. Axes and cutlass are sharpened and passed out to the crew as they make ready.

One, oversized ghoul straps plated metal to his chest, arms, and legs and lifts a small canon and places it on his back along with a sack filled with canon balls. In the other hand he holds a ramming rod. Strapped to his belt are measured sacks of powder, large primitive grenades, and two large morning stars. His name used to be Jacob Thatcher, but since his death he has taken to the name "The Kraken".

"Any activity to report Kracken?" I say as I walk from my cabin. My two cutlass hang at either of my hips. Two pepperbox pistols rest in their harnesses at my lower back. My black hood now rests and flaps gently against my back. My gold and green eyes shine slightly in contrast to my dark grey and black clothing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary to report. No ships have gone in or out and they still don't know we are here. But the crowsmen says he is still able to smell the African soil on the prisoners. He could also here the sounds of the traders 'breaking them in'. Which means that they are new."

Another low growl escapes from Uhuru as he steps behind me. "They will pay dearly for their sins." Two large chains wrap around Uhuru's arms, shoulders, and bare chest, they clank and jingle against each other as he walks. An oversized machete hangs at his back. And a black hood with a deep cowl covers his head and face.

"Just remember to keep count this time U," the ghoul says as he slings the canon of his shoulder and into his hands, "That cheap shit you pulled last time doesn't count to your score."

"Oh don't bring this up again."

"I will! Lighting a fuse to a bomb that I MADE doesn't count to any of your kills! If anything it should go to me."

"Well that is like saying that whatever you kill with that canon of yours should go to the manufacturer of the canon's score!"

"Hey," I cut in, "We got a job to do, so let's get to it. Kraken you take your team and go by water. Sabotage their ships and then raise hell. Uhuru, you will take your team and approach The Village from the North, I will take mine and approach from the South. Do not move in until you here the fighting starts. Once that happens, get to the slaves and take them to the drop off point where Captain Chains and the crew of The Atlas will pick them and take them back home. And most importantly... loot anything worth of value. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"When you say raise hell?..."

"Do what you died to do," I say as I turn away from the two men and let them to their business.

"Aedan!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" A voice yells from above. Two seconds later a young vampire drops in front of me off of the ropes above. His eyes glowed almost white from beneath his mop of curly, dark brown hair. "You called sir?"

"Yes. I am leaving you in charge while I am gone. Do not fire on The Village until we give the sign and are out of there. We do not want another repeat of Haiti."

"Yes sir! And no sir!"

"Good. Carry on."

"MEN. TOO YOUR STATIONS!"

Orders were yelled out to the crewmen as the darkness began to creep over the world. Only the moon and stars would see what was to come in the following hours. But the silence remained as their gaze ever watched.


	7. Ch 7 By Night

Ch. 7 By Night

Once again, the moon took watch over the Earth. Now it's eyes looked down over what she new would make for another interesting night. She saw the men and monsters approach The Village through the jungle and under the sea. The men in the camp acted normally for they hadn't noticed the threat that grew ever closer.

But all she could do was watch. For she saw things that others missed.

This night would end, but the outcome remained uncertain. And a grim feeling followed the men that were closing in on the camp.

'If only they knew,' she said to herself.

Silently, she watched.

The black water of the bay swayed up and down as the waves moved toward the shore. Nothing disturbed it's surface.

But underneath...

Ghostly figures walked the bottom of the bay. Their pale skins shone in the light of the moon above and their hair flowed behind them in the current. They brandished weapons of twisted metal and guns that were wrapped with a water tight seal to keep the powder dry.

Kraken lead the ghastly crowd of men and monsters through the water. They walked deeper into the bay and into shallower water. The belly of a ship sat low in the water next to wooden posts that made up the stilts that supported the dock. Kraken lifted a hand for the party to stop. He motioned for a group of men to split off towards the dock and another group to head to the shore. Kraken took another team and headed to the ship.

His head broke the still surface of the sea. His dark hair stuck to his face and skull. A huge grin broke his face as the others came up after him. The five of them began to scale the side of the ship. Heavy water tight barrels of black powder were strapped to their backs.

Kracken and his men rolled onto the deck and into large portholes that housed the ship's canons. The guards on deck crumpled Kraken motioned for the men to start placing the barrels. They worked silently as to not to raise the alarm.

A few guardsmen stood guard on the deck idly chatting about the slave trade and their pay from their employers.

They now lay on the see floor with faces still stricken with panic and agony.

The beach party stalked onto the sand. They unwrapped their guns and drew their swords, and then ran into the trees towards the settlement.

The doc crew continued to move under the water until reaching the boardwalk. They also began to place barrels of black powder in key points under the doc. A small warehouse, supply shed, even an outhouse wasn't safe from them.

Kraken launched himself of off the boat with the rest of his men. Kraken raised his hand which held one of his explosives he lit the fuse and prepared to throw. He looked over at an excited young vampire in the water near the docs.

"NOW!"

He launched the grenade up onto the ship.

And Hell was raised

The clouds over the jungle flashed with a sudden and violent orange light.

"That's the signal gentlemen."

With that, Don and his team of eight men began to move North into The Village.

Guardsmen were leaving their posts as the inferno on the docs worsened. In the distance, men screamed as they met a horrible end of fire and having their throats ripped out by creatures of the night and being wrung through by curved swords and rusty bayonets.

The Village consisted of long, roughly made warehouses, where the slaves lived like sardines, and small cabins where the traders lived.

"Allright gents let's make this quick." Don walked over with his musket in hand, and he shattered the heavy lock on each of the longhouses' doors. Some of the more human looking men looked into the houses and began ushering people out.

"Captain we have a problem," one of the ghouls ran up to him, "We haven't scene head or tail (pun intended) of Uhuru or his men. He is probably just running late though."

A frown creased Don's face, "Get the slaves to the rendezvous. I will look for Uhuru and see what the deal is."

The ghoul nodded and ran off to help the others.

"Uhuru what have you done now?" Don was beginning to run farther North towards Uhuru's position.

"CANON FIRE!"

An explosion of dirt and shrapnel burst in front of Don. Pieces of hot metal pierced his skin and the blast shot him backwards into one of the many palm trees.

He groaned as he arose and the shards if metal fell away from him as his skin healed, "Who gave the order for the ship to start firing?!"

"No one sir," another vampire ran to pick his captain up. "More ships have been spotted. They are waving the British flag."

Three ships had arrived suddenly and had began firing. They waved the British flag like the slaver ship had two nights before, but they were under the control of Kronos. An order of five vampire "families" that have always held the best hand in every card game. Their slave trade has recently been impeded on by a band of pirates. And that is not good for business. And when they lose money, men lose heads.

"Get moving." He arose and placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder, "We have been lured into a trap. Signal our ship to ger out of there and get the slaves out of their blast radius and to the drop off point."

"What about you sir?"

"... Those who stay behind get left behind... if I don't make it to the rendezvous then leave me. I'm gonna find Uhuru."

The ghoul nodded and ran off to direct the others to the drop off, while Don turned and began to run.

Canon balls continued to pepper the land as the ships continued their onslaught. Trees shattered as the solid metal crashed through their trunks and dirt and stone shot into the air as the explosions continued. The fire continued to rage to the point that trees were beginning to light. Before the sun rose, most of the trees in the surrounding area would light.

Don ran on.

Through fire, smoke, and all other manners of hell.

He broke the treeline and ran out onto the beach Uhuru had landed. The rowboats that they had arrived on were still on the beach, but they were not alone.

Men were moving along the beach. Soldiers in red uniforms were being guided by another man who was dressed completely in black leather and cloth. A large bastard sword hung on his back with a long bow and a large quiver of arrows. He guided the soldiers as they moved and stacked bodies into a large pile.

The bodies of Don's former crewmen.

Don stepped from the trees with two of his pistols in hand. As he drew them he shot two of the soldiers as they stooped to lift another body. Two soldiers that were close to him turned to see the shooter, but quickly were met by the buts of two flintlock pistols smash into their heads with a echoing crack. The fpur soldiers left and the man in black now turned and warched Don as he approached.

Don's eyes shone with an unnatural green and gold. He flung the two pistols aside and pulled his other two from behind his back and shot again. The bullets met the soft skin of the soldiers throats and Don threw the emptied guns aside and drew his own cutlasses.

"I must say, it would be a lie if I wasn't impressed," the man in black threw off his hood to show his face. His eyes shone red against his pale complexion. His features were defined and handsome. His nose connected straight from his forehead and even with his smile his skin was still smooth and uncreased. "You have created quit the stir amongst the families Mr. Don." He motioned for the last two soldiers to charge Don.

They were met and dealt with swiftly by Don's blades.

"Now," in one fluid motion the Vampire wipped his bow off of his shoulder and released a red-tipped arrow, sending it through the air and into Don's shoulder.

The impact knocked Don to the ground and the arrow sent an excruciating and unholy pain surging through Don. He began to writhe on the ground as the burning sensation pulsed to every part of his body.

"Consider this a warning," the man reslung his bow over his shoulder and turned to face the ocean. "The next time you upset Kronos, they will not hesitate to kill one of our own." He replaced his hood onto his head and motioned as if he was tipping his hat. "Until next we meet," and he dove into the sea.

Don was left writhing in pain on the lonely beach, surrounded by the bodies of his men. He lay there for almost an hour, paralyzed with pain, before he was able to pull out the arrow. The pain instantly subsided as the arrow was tossed away. Don arose once again and groaned while doing so.

"Uhuru?" Don spun and looked around at the bodies on the beach. "UHURU!"

He began to run. Frantically he searched through the bodies of friends and dead Brits. Uhuru was nowhere to be seen amongst them. He began to panic and he ran back into the forest. He followed a trail of bodies through the jungle. Each had large chunks taken out of him or long gouges over their bodies.

He ran and followed them until he heard faint and struggled breathing. He turned and looked in the direction the noise had come from.

And there he sat. Uhuru sat against the trunk of a large palm tree. Blood streamed from wounds all over his body from both bullet holes and long cuts. Three black shafted arrows were stuck in his leg, shoulder, and chest. "What took you so long?" A ghost of a smile touched Uhuru's face, but was quickly drowned by a grimace of pain.

Don knelt beside him and looked him up and down, "I had to find your hairy ass." Don proceeded to pull out the arrows and Uhuru's body relaxed slightly but his breaths still struggled to leave his lungs. He had and still was losing a lot of blood. Don pulled his own cloak of and tore strips off and started to bandage Uhuru's injuries.

"Don... Don just stop."

"No," Don finished what he could and then placed both his hands on his old friend's shoulders. "No. You are going to make it. You are going to get home and see the birth of your first child and I am going to be an uncle!" Don lifted Uhuru up and rested him over his shoulder. "And you are going to win that bet you have with Kraken. You are going to eat your mothers famous gazelle steak and stew combo. And you're gonna... your gonna..."

"Don stop. Don!"

He ignored Uhuru's calls as Don trekked back to the beach. Once they hit the white sand, Don turned and started walking South. Don walked for hours into the night. He watched the faint glimpses of the day begin to touch the horizon, but he continued on.

"Don," Uhuru said faintly, "You need to stop."

"NO!" As Don yelled his foot caught the sand and he fell forward. Uhuru fell to the sand on his back in front of Don.

"Come on," Don tried to lift Uhuru again, "We need to keep going."

Uhuru touched both of his hands onto Don's shoulders, "No... you need to stop and listen."

Don began to open his mouth to protest, but the words caught in his mouth and stuck there. He stopped to listen to what Uhuru has to stay.

"I have run my course. You are yet to finish yours. What you need to do, is not lose yourself." Uhuru looked into Don's eyes one last time, "And if you really want to be an uncle, then I won't stop you. But keep you from becoming one of them."

Uhuru's hands slid from Don's shoulder and he fell back onto the the sand. "Remember," he spoke between deep breathes, " Hard times come and go, but the dawn always follows the night. And the way men are remembered, are by their actions and how they are after the night is done."

After the final word had left his lips, his chest rose and fell one last time.

The man began to weep as his friend's soul passed from his body. The moon watched the events of the night silently. Always seeing. Never guiding. If only she could have warned them. For she saw things that others didn't.

She peaked one last time over the horizon at the two. The man continued to weep over his friends body. She pitied him.

The sun began to peak the horizon as the moon began to sink. The dawn was coming this day.

But Don's night had merely begun.


	8. Message from the Author

Dawn Interlude (Chapter 7.5)

Wuz Gooood readers! If you are reading this, then you made it through part 1 of Dawn.

This between chapter break is going to serve as a sort of informational break to explain the differences in this World of Darkness then in the actual World of Darknes and to help clarify a few other things. And to get this clear, you can expect a new chapter every Sunday or the weekend before said Sunday.

As a shory description of Kronos, it is a group of 6 vampire "families". A good way to describe them is similar to the Templar from Assassin's Creed. They will be greatly described in the next chapter (chapter 9).

This is based off of the Classic WoD system. Now I did use the words "based off of". The way my group plays is very very mixed rules and more story based. There may be a rule that we like in one version better than the other so we use that instead. That along with some house rules and improvisations are also regular.

This world is slightly different from the normal WoD. The apocalypse in this world may or may not actually happen (that is yet to be seen). Common belief is that it will not, but that is irrelevant because it still wouldn't effect this story anyway.

There are also many different types of were creatures. How that works is that there are subspecies of the main ones. Like bears may consists of polar, black, kodiak, etc. Whereas in wolf there are the different types plus dogs (dogs are a subspecies due to urbanization and adaptation to living in urban environments). Species that are supposedly extinct are also available for use due to a good backstory, so I don't want to see a review that says "that's inaccurate! They are dead and this story is Satan's bible!" please none of that. BUT there are some places I am not willing to go. Like a weregoldfish or werechihuahua, NO that is just stupid.

Anyway! Thank you again for reading this. I love reviews and feedback helps me fix stuff that needs to be fixed. I will also consider requests and ideas for future chapters, so if there is something you would like to see be done I can try and put it in, because this is for you guys more than anything. I would just love to see where this story goes.

And as another note, you can expect new chapters on either Saturday, Sunday, Monday. If not then I probably had something come up and it will be released eventually.

So sit back, grab a frothy beverage, and snuggle up in a nice warm blanket with a pet cat/dog/hamster/lizard and enjoy the read :)

Sincerely

-RunningBacon


	9. Ch 8 Fallen

Dawn ch. 8 Fall

North America. Great Lakes Region. Ottawa territory. October 20th, 1755.

Brown and withered it lay. Almost black with it's now wrotten core. What was once a proud and strong king of the woods, now lay on dead and rotting on the banks where black water lapped the rocky shore. A thin blanket of snow lay over the fallen king and the rocks around him, as if to ease the pain of the loss of something that was once so beautiful. But it didn't change the fact that its world had come crashing down.

A group of figures seemingly glided from the trees. Slowly, majestically, they moved to the waters edge. Their forms were silhouetted against the grey clouds. They dipped their heads and began to drink of the water. Does stood alongside their fawns as the bucks stood behind them, protecting the rest of the herd.

A young buck, walked away from the herd and walked near the fallen tree. Its head held high with the almost diminutive antlers. Proud by the fact that it had finally grown them. He was officially, a Prince of the Forest. He bowed his head slightly to the tree before turning to the water to drink.

A twig snapped.

Every head rose and ears stood at attention. Not one of the beasts moved a muscle.

There was silence. The only audible sound was that of the water lapping against the shore, and the leaves of the trees rustling in wind and falling snow. The young buck scanned the treeline. He knew that he was separated from the herd, but was too terrified to move.

There...

Two yellow eyes pierced darkness of the canopy of trees. They light silvery gold coat that held the eyes was barely visible in the falling snow and tree cover. The eyes shifted slightly down and backwards as it noticed the young one's attention.

Again the young prince of the forest eyed the gap between himself and the herd. He was cut off.

There wouldn't be enough time for him to look back at the eyes before hell broke loose.

The tan, lean body burst from the trees and quickly closed the gap between itself and the space between the herd and the small buck. The herd immediately turned to run away from the beast, leaving the young one alone with the monster.

The buck turned to run and hit the rotted king as he jumped. He stumbled and fell. A fatal mistake.

The mountain lion gracefully hurdled the log and landed next to the scrambling deer. It leaned back to pounce once more. It's golden silver hide rose and it's muscles rippled as it's claws began to close around the young prince.

What came next, was the sound of stone and wood penetrating the meat of the lion's chest. The arrow almost pinned the beast to the log it had just gracefully glided over.

The buck rolled back onto it's feet and bounded away from the predator. He looked back to see a black cloaked figure drop from a tree and onto the stony shore. The falling snow peppered and clun to the dark fabric, making the man fade in and out of existence among the trees and the beach. He then wasted no time with leaving the beach to find the herd.

The lion staggered for a few steps before crumpling down onto itself. Breaths left it in short gasps and moans of distress left its mouth.

Don walked over and knelt beside the defeated hunter. It strained to take breaths as it now lay at his feet. Don leaned down and pulled the arrow from the lion and produced a black bladed knife.

"Nimaanendam niijikiwem. Gonimaa Gichi-manidoo odaapinamaage gi aadisookaan. Wenjida giin bagidenindizo."

_I am sorry brother. May the Great Spirit accept your soul. Thank you for you sacrifice. _

The black dagger plunged into its heart. His eyes widened and then rolled back into his head as his final breath left his body. "And may you rest in peace."

Don pulled out the knife and looked down at the cat. He laid the knife to the side and brought his face down to beast's neck and sunk his canines down into the beast's fur and drained the blood from the creature.

Afte he finished, he leaned back on his knees and grabbed the knife again. He pushed the blade down into the soft skin at the base of the stomach and began his work.

The clouds provide cover from the sun the entire day. Don had awakened only hours before the sun had set. Visions of burning ships and sailors still haunted his dreams as he slept through the day in his small cabin. Days would be spent dragging Uhuru's body over miles and miles of white sand. Arrows would shoot from the trees and pierce his body the farther he went. But he couldn't stop. There was somewhere... something... someone he needed to get too. People began to rise from the sand. Dead crew mates would cry in agony and be cut down by some invisible force. But the worst were the cries. The crying of Uhuru's wife. The sounds she made when Don had delivered his body back to her and her family. The weeping of his newborn baby girl echoed endlessly as the dream neared the end. And when the sun rose, it offered no warmth. All it gave was burning and shed light onto the beach. The sand would change to blood spattered bones and faces of those he had heard scream all the day. That is where the dream would end. There were others like it. All as horific as the last.

The door to his small hut pushed open with a creek as he entered the threshold. It was a modest place. A roughly made coffin sat upright in one corner accompanied by a chest that contained personal belongings. A large dream catcher was hung over were he slept. A chimney made up most of another wall of the cabin. Weapons and furs hung on the walls and floor.

Don placed the lions skin on the table and sat in a chair next to it. He threw the bones and other meat to a large, grey irish wolfhound that lay next to the burning flame. "There you go Jig. You probably did something to deserve it." The dog looked up at his master and then back down to the meat. He arose and walked over to his master, sensing his attitude. He wined slightly and placed his head on his owner's knee.

Don rubbed the creature's back affectionately, "Good boy. Now go eat. That is your dinner."

The dog complied and walked back over to the his meal. He knawed happily on his meat and looked forward to eating the bones afterward.

Don rubbed the soft pelt of the once great predator, now nothing more than a wall decoration or a rug. "It is rare to see a mountain lion down next to the lakes. Driven out of the mountains by weather, lack of food, hunters... many different possibilities," Don pushed the chair back and arose from it and turned to face the front wall of the cabin. A familiar figure leaned against the wall near the door, "So why have you come?"

Evalyn stepped out from her dark corner and looked her old apprentice up and down. He hadn't changed much. Though he had built more muscle and had a scraggly beard over his face and long hair that was tied behind his head in a short ponytail. The more she looked at him, the more he looked like an animal. "What, not even a 'Hi' or 'Good to see you'?" Don's cold gaze softened slightly as she greeted him.

"Well there is usually a reason for you to find me, and if you took the time to find me here..."

She sighed and walked over to where Jig lay eating his dinner. "Yes. That was the difficult part," she began to stroke Jig's back as she knelt down beside the beast. "You decided to hide among the natives. Smart. A sheep among wolves."

"We both know that I am no sheep, but you're not wrong about the wolves... Now why are you here?"

The Captain walked up to the table that Dawn stood by and placed a role of parchment on the table. "The colonies are war with France," she unrolled the piece of parchment to reveal a large map of the colonies and east Canada.

Don leaned over the table and observed the map. Forts, settlements, homesteads, towns, troop movements. All were depicted on the map, some remained untouched, others had large red slashes through them. "Why does this concern us?"

"Because the colonies' time will come. I have seen it. They need to win this war," she pointed at a small dot in the province of New York, "You are to report to Fort William Henry to Major Robert Rogers."

"Why should I?" Don backed away from the table and looked into the eyes of his former Captain, "First you have me freeing slaves and now I am to save colonists?"

Evalyn was suprised at the outburst. "This is bigger than you Don. Bigger than any of us. This war will lead to events that will change the world. I did not make you into what you are so you could live alone in the woods living off of animal blood and feeding the leftovers to a dog." She placed a hand on Don's shoulder and shook him slightly. "And the world needs you to help it get through this. And as more of an incentive, it will get you closer to Kronos operatives in the British army."

"... Well now you have my attention."

"Good. Let's get started." She walked back to the map and began pointing out positions, forts, soldiers, generals, all under the control influence of the true enemy. "Now, you are not assigned to kill them, you are assigned to learn from them. See patterns and weaknesses that can be exploited, but, " Evalyn roled up the map, "accidents are a part of war." She winked and began to walk out the door. She reached outside the door and pulled a small duffle bag out from outside and stuffed the map inside. "This has everything I told you and more. To you, this is a bible," she tossed the bag down at Don's feet. "Live by it."

Don looked at her while she stood in the doorway. "When do I have to be at the fort?"

"End of the month."

"... This doesn't mean that I am saying yes."

"Yes it does," she turned and offered a wink and mock tip-of-the-hat and walked out the door, leaving Don alone once again.

Once again, he was left alone. Fire crackled in the fire place and Don stood, slightly suprised at the turn of events, staring down at the bag. He lifted it onto the table and opened the deer hide bag to look at its contents.

Documents upon documents. They ranged from shipping receipts to military orders from the crusades. Each had marks that defined names and highlighted important details.

Don sighed as he sifted through the documents. He lifted one that had the named a group of lower ranking members of Kronos that were serving in the British army, one of which was currently posted in fort William Henry.

He turned his gaze over at Jig. Jig looked up and gave a short encouraging bark.

"It doesn't mean I am saying yes." He dropped the document back into the sack and closed it up. "But it can't hurt to take a look."

The rotted log continues to lay on the stony shore. Dieing. Becoming one with the Earth.

The stump that had once held the tree sits not far off. The roots still dug into the ground, defiant against the inevitable. Now the seeds had fallen months before the tree was brought down. Now young saplings stood around the defiant stump. The stood as the snow began to falls. They will have to survive a winter to get to spring.

And spring is a long ways away.


	10. Ch 9 Awake

Dawn ch. 9

Kronos.

Six proverbial "families". Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Cronus, Crius, and Iapetus. Named after the first generation of titans that ruled over the world. They ruled ruthlessly and with an iron fist, the families of Kronos rule similarly.

Even to the nocturnal world they are just a myth, an urban legend, a conspiracy theory, a story to "make small children eat their vegetables". They work in secret, with a voice in every court, a hand in every decision, control with the appearance of free will. For millennia they have guided and manipulated the world for the sake of power and the gain of it, along with the comfort and pleasures that come with it. In every turn of power, in every destruction of a nation and annihilation of a people, they are there. The Rise of Persia, the fall of the Roman Republic, The Inquisition and Witch trials, all ways to dispose of "nuisances" and take the world for themselves and their species they claim to serve. To keep the world in the dark.

But there are those who stand to defy Kronos. For every shift in power there is a revolution, insurrection, those who seak to keep the world from falling further into darkness. The Battle of Thermopylae, when the Persians marched on Greece and sought to strip everything they had from them, 300 Spartans stood to guard "the Middle Gate" from the Persians and their advancing army. Those 300 would fight for seven days and hold off the overwhelming sea of men and monsters that stood before them.

But they would not be alone.

Most vampires believe that their immortality is meant to be used in the pursuit of power and ruling the world of mortals and the dead. Then there are the few that believe that the curse bestowed upon them is to be used to return the world to those it was made for. They have been called many things: traitors and terrorists by those they defy, saviors and protectors by those they serve, guardian devils, angels of the dark, Dawn Keepers. The Keepers fight to protect and free mortals from their own kind. So when the 300 went to war, they were not alone. For that is their purpose, to be sure that mortals are never alone.

And bring light to a world of darkness.

"Hey stiff?" The driver of the hooded carriage yelled. "We' getting close to the fort. 'Bout ten minutes out."

Once again the moon was taking rule of the sky again. She seemed almost happy to see what was once a lost cause begin to grow again. The clouds seemed to part from her gaze just so she could watch.

Don pushed aside the heavy canvas of the carriage's hood and looked up at his driver. "Thanks for the update." Don slid back inside the small area where he had spent the last few days. Documents were set in piles and places that were easily accessible by Don. He had read almost non-stop in his early evenings and late mornings, pouring over each individual paper that inhabited the deerskin bag. All of them held information on agents and actions of Kronos and different operatives that were still active and what they had done. Targets. Many were posted in the British army, some of which were stationed in The Colonies to keep the French at bay. He would work alongside them for the time being. Evalyn had told him to watch and wait. Information gained here would help with a conflict soon to come. He didn't question her back before and didn't question her now. It was still a bad idea in his mind, but she sees what Don and others can't, and she is always right.

Ten minutes to clean up.

The papers where neatly placed back inside the bag to wait to be read again later. Don had brought very few things with him when he finally did decide to listen to his Captain and go to Fort William Henry. He had taken his bow, his quiver, a large black hunting knife, two tamohawk, two cutlass, a few changes of clothes made of pelts and black cloth, and a black hood and cloak. Jig was accompanying him as he always did. Don knew that the dog knew that they were going to war, but Jig didn't care. Where his master went, he went. What he did, Kig would do also. What Don killed, Jig would tear the throat of the enemy next to him. To Jig, this was just another day in the life of a dog and many more would accompany it.

The carriage came to a stop, and Don and Jig hopped out and walked around to the front of their transport. Don tossed a small bag, that jingled as he threw it, to the carriage driver. "You know, I have not asked your name this entire time you have driven for me," Don said as he offered a hand to the man.

"Henry Call, the first if I may add," the man said in a heavy Scottish accent as he took Don's hand firmly.

"The first? So there is a second?"

"Aye. 'E is me' son."

"Well in that case," Don pulled a few more coins from his bag and placed it in the man's hand. "If you are ever open for higher and are looking for work, I am always in need of a driver."

"I'll keep that 'n mind. But for your kind, it is a little extra. You understand o' course. Keeping quiet, not asking questions, the ridiculous hours, that sort o' thing." Henry grinned as he looked down at Don.

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to be telling anyone now would I?" Don offered a smile back at the driver. How he knew what he was, Don didn't know. But it would be good to have a driver, and a driver with a son. A lasting partnership maybe.

Mr. Call began to turn the carriage and head back onto the open road as Don turned to the fort. He approached the forts massive walls and was met by a pair of heavy-eyed soldiers who had probably did something wrong to deserve the graveyard shift for guard duty.

One of the two soldiers stood slowly and with musket in hand as he saw Don approach. "Name, purpose for being here, and why the hell are you arriving at this ungodly hour?"

"My name is..." Don fished a paper out of one of his pockets. The orders that Evalyn had given him had also given a name to go by. "... Eric Dawidziak."

"Hmph. With a last name like that I would have to look at a paper too."

Don handed the paper with his orders to the guard, unimpressed by the man's statement. "Eric. I am here to report to Major Robert Rogers."

The red coated soldier looked the parchment over before handing it back and nodding towards the fort's entrance, motioning for Don to head in.

The inside of the fort was quiet. All the barracks were dark and no noise, except the occasional conversation of the night watchmen, broke the silence. All was still, except for one small cabin that had light pouring from its open window. Don walked over to it because who else would be awake at this time of night besides someone that expected a late guest.

Don knocked on the door with three heavy thuds. He was met by a muffles, "Come in."

In the inside of the cabin were two men leaning over a table, looking over documents and maps. One was an American fellow of average height and a thicker, but not unhealthy, build with blues eyes and dark brown hair that hung from his head and had formed a short beard on his face. The man also wore what seemed to be a mix of a uniform and animal pelts that was peppered with medals and patches. The second man was a tall, muscular Native that wore what seemed to be littlw clothing given the time of the year. His hair was a grey like a gathering storm and his eyes seemed to shine with a feral light. Don cpuld smell the beast in him.

"So you are the one Miss Fredericks sent," the man said without looking up from his papers.

"So that is what she is calling herself these days."

"It would seem so." The man lifted his head and looked Don up and down, then motioned for the Native to leave. As the Native passed Don, he gave a grim glare and a slightly disgusted sniff.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel Robert Rogers, but you can just call me Rogers. Evidently you have been assigned to me by our mutual Captain."

"So besides a meager soldier pay and some possible scars, why am I here."

"You are here because our first choice didn't fit the role we needed her to play. She is french and I know you can see the problem there," Rogers began to gather his papers and form piles on his desk. "And officially you, and your team will work as a forward assault team. Unofficially, you are here to learn more about the agents of Kronos working in the British military while assuring the survival of the American colonies."

"... Ok. Got it. I'm a little hurt that I wasn't her first choice but I am ok with that now. And what was that about a team?"

"Our Captain thinks you capable of leading your own team. I am taking a leap of faith and am pulling all of my "special troops" to work under your command. There will be fifteen of them and they are all like you... special. I can also give some information on the Kronos members as you do your job. Names, ranks, habits, schedules, who they had for breakfast, etc."

"Seems reasonable. How long before we see action?"

"We have six weeks before we ship out again. You will have that time to get to know them, earn my trust, and give whatever training you see fit to those men."

"I can do it in four. And if we are doing this, let's get one thing straight... I will not wear a uniform or call you sir."

"I would be insulted if you did." The lieutenant colonel smiled at Don in the dim light of the tent and walked around the table to place a hand on Don's shoulder. "Then let's get started."

She watched in anticipation. Upset that it was almost time for her to leave.

It was good to see him up again and out of that dreary cabin.

Her brother peaked over the horizon as she began to set.

"He is back."

"Really?"

"Yes, and hopefully, he will stay awake this time."

Hey readers! Sorry for the wait, this chapter took longer to write then expected do to stuff in RL. You can still expect newchapters on Sundays on normal weeks.

One more thing to add on for lore in the future, stronger vampires may have inherit magical abilities that take differentforms depending on the vampire. So don't be surprised if you see something of the sort coming up.

If you have any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions that you would like to say, please leave a review. They are always welcome and wanted.

So thank you for reading and have a good time.


End file.
